Opposites Attract
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: She was like a calm, serious butterfly while he was like a wild, clumsy beast. They weren't the same at all. But even though they were different from each other, they still stuck together. Well, you know what they say: Opposites attract. Drabble one-shot.


Opposites Attract

Hey everyone. Welcome to my first drabble! I got this idea when I watched episode 38 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. I really love Gauche x Droite now…

Anyway, I don't own Droite, Gauche, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. This whole story will be in Droite's thoughts. Since this is my first fanfic that is comprised solely of a character's thoughts, please be a bit nice. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard the saying, "opposites attract"? Well, many people believe that finding a person who is your opposite is like touching two electrical wires together. Sparks fly and things really heat up. They say that the idea is very exciting. He is everything you are not, and vice versa. So what do I think of that?<p>

Stupid, I think that it's just stupid.

If people are complete opposites, they will always fight a lot. It doesn't seem nice, so why even bother? I just don't get romance at all. Oh, and speaking of opposites, guess which pair is the most complete opposite from each other.

Yes, that's right. It's Gauche and me.

Gauche and I are kind of like fire and ice. We are different from each other. He has a very high-spirited personality while I have a very cold-blooded personality.

Gauche never takes his job seriously when we're investigating mysterious duels within the tournament. He always jokes about how some of the duelists are defeated while I just maintain a calm manner as I work. That's probably why I'm Dr. Faker's right-hand woman and Gauche is his left-hand man. I always take the correct and calm way towards the task while Gauche gets too over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking.

We would also argue at each other frequently. During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Gauche was very excited and couldn't stop blabbering. It annoyed me a lot so I quickly scolded him. I know that he has a passion for dueling, but he has to act more professional.

Gauche had turned toward me, his eyes blazing with anger. He then asked me if I was so cold-blooded that it was impossible for me to get excited. Even though it was kind of true, that question stung a bit. If Mr. Heartland hadn't stopped us, we would have argued a lot.

But still, something puzzles me…

It was when Gauche and I were in a Tag-Team Duel against that boy. The boy, Yuma Tsukumo, had ordered his Number to attack my Photon Butterfly Assassin. As the attack got closer, I couldn't help but feel a little scared. I knew that I couldn't avoid it so I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But then, Gauche activated his face-down trap card, Bouncer Guard. I quickly opened my eyes just in time to see Gauche's Photon Streak Bouncer push my Photon Butterfly Assassin out of the way and get hit by the attack instead. I was just as surprised as Yuma when that had happened. I could only watch as Photon Streak Bouncer exploded, which caused Gauche to slam into the ground.

I snapped out of my trance when the buzzer blared out, which signaled the end of the Duel. While Yuma and his friends celebrated, I walked towards Gauche with a small frown on my face. When I reached him, I asked my big question.

'Why did you defend me?'

Gauche stopped rubbing his head and slowly stood up to face me. I had expected him to smirk and yell at me like usual. Instead, Gauche smiled at me and told me that he was just in the mood to. His voice wasn't like his usual loud one. It was more calm and soft. When I had looked into his eyes, they weren't blazing with anger at all. The fiery look in his eyes seemed to have cooled down and was replaced with a look of relief. But it had only lasted for a few seconds…

Why? Why did Gauche defend me? Even if he hadn't activated that trap card, it wouldn't have changed the outcome of the duel at all…

Wait a minute…

Could it be that he took that hit for me…because he…cares about me?

No…that can't be…

I admit that I'm a very serious person. I can't get excited easily, I don't smile that much, and I criticize people often. So why would Gauche care about me?

Even if Gauche cared about me, I…I wouldn't care about him. He's too childish and always in a hurry. But, Gauche's childish antics amuse me and his smile melts a bit of my cold heart. And whenever Gauche gets serious from his passion for dueling, I can't help but smile, not smirk or frown, but smile a genuine smile.

…Hmph, I think I'm getting too soft…

But still, my opinion for that saying has changed. Maybe opposites do attract. At least, for some people…

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of my first drabble. I hope this was okay. I wonder if anyone else likes this pairing…<p>

Anyway, stay tuned for my next fanfic. Until then, please review and bye!


End file.
